What's Next?
by lg6884
Summary: A seemingly ordinary day turns into a difficult adventure for Finn and Jake. This isn't a bad summary but I admit it's vague and the first Three chapters are meant to be a set-up for a better story. Rated T to be safe and they don't have conflicted as a genre so I went with Drama but I may just give it some drama
1. Short Dreams

**Author's Notes**

**This is my first fan fiction and I may add more to it every day or whenever I can. I'm open to suggestions but I'm trying to keep it like the actual show so give me a heads up if I leave that area or if I'm not even in there, that doesn't mean I won't do a pairing or maybe have my' own original characters just want it to seem like an episode and I will do side projects**

* * *

The sun starts disappearing behind the Grass Lands and the Tree Fort is now covered by the calm, quiet, night sky. Nothing can be seen or heard out in the night except for Finn and Jake as the two make their way to their' front door barely able to open it due to a quest of returning Stanley The Watermelon and his family home safely.

"**Man Jake, I still can't believe Stanley and his family got captured by those juicer people...AGAIN!**" Finn managed to say enthusiastically regardless of how exhausted he truly was.  
"**I know buddy**" Jake said before he let out a yawn

"**Seriously though for a watermelon Stanley gets in more trouble than he should.**" Jake said as he turned his arm to open the door

"**Hey Jake**" Finn said while yawning

"**Yeah Finn?**" Jake said as he turned his head

"**How come we never lock the door when we leave?**" Finn asked with a face that looked more confused than tired

"**Uhh... because we don't have a key?**" Jake said with a shrug of his shoulders

"**Oh, haha right. We should probably go ask Marceline if she has it.**" Finn said with a smile as he entered through the doorway and started climbing up the ladder

"**Or we can just use key-hand**" Jake said as he closed the door behind him and began climbing up the ladder after Finn.

"**But then how would I get in if you're uhh... over at Lady's'?**"

Finn says as he changes out of his blue clothes and into his red pajamas

"**Oh...uh...good point**" Jake says as he stretches under the blanket to his bed

"**Good night**" Finn says as he settles into his' sleeping bag

"**See 'ya in the morning pal**" Jake said as he and his' brother drifted off to sleep.  
All was quiet and black until, out of nowhere, Finn saw something; it was a guy with long white hair that reached his hips and purple eyes giving him the peace sign

"**Wake up Finn**" The guy said with Jake's voice

"**Wha**?" Finn said as he awoke from his' dream The guy became a black silhouette that's shape began to resemble Jake.

"**Whaaat?**" Finn said with a yawn to his' brother who had a concern look on his face and a bit of a quiver

"**Finn...Finn...I think I hear someone in the house!**" Jake said while shaking like a leaf just before they heard a loud crash.

* * *

**There you are Chapter 1, Sorry I know it's short will try lengthening it in the future, again please tell me if I need to change anything and there will be a find the snail thing and if I don't get any PM saying they found it I'll just tell you how to find snails in my story they'll all have at least one**


	2. The Star That Comes Out At Night And Day

**Author's Notes**

**This is chapter 2 and it's going to introduce a REAL ADVENTURE TIME CHARACTER that's only appeared in the comics so far, not an Original Character**

* * *

Finn, still a little drowsy, reached out of his sleeping bag and across his bed for a candle and match.  
After he lit the candle, Finn (with Jake cowardly following behind, not because of the fact that there's an intruder but because of who it maybe; Marceline (Abadeer) The Vampire Queen, Jake is alright around her but that doesn't mean she can't still scare him) stealthily lurked down stairs/the ladder and into the dark dead silent family room when they saw, out of the corner of their' eyes a dark figure go by so swiftly it almost appeared to be floating like a certain friend of theirs.

"**_Marceline?_**" the two adoptive brothers said in a state of confusion

"**Arooo!**" the figure howled as it shape changed into a bulky roundish figure almost twice its' size and then lunging through beams of light coming from a nearby window at them, exposing the figure as a werewolf with black fur, yellow and red serpent like eyes, sharp claws, and rows of even sharper ravenous teeth, as it pinned them down to the floor and let out another blood curdling howl

"**Arooo!**" it roared as Finn managed to get his right arm free and socked it not being far away from its' nose on its snout.  
"**Ow...**" the werewolf said in a non menacingly, or familiar, female voice. Laughing as it shape changes back into its' humanoid form revealing that it's a gray skinned girl with a black poofy hair wearing a green dress white socks, and that she has long pointy ears and fangs. Once she was completely back to her humanoid form, she helped the two up still laughing trying to regaining her' composier.  
"**WHAT THE STEAK?**" Finn said frantically with a confused expression on his face

"**Who in the name of Grog are you?**" Jake said almost immediately after Finn

"**Seriously? I can remember seeing you two hanging with Princess Bubblegum when our tour began and that Marceline hangs with you and you can't recognize when a rockstar is in your' presence, let alone the house Marceline let you keep? Wow, Marceline's right you two are just a couple of weenies.**" She said with a smirk on her' face.  
Finn and Jake concentrated on who was standing before them when it came to Finn...

"**Oh...My...GLOB YOU'RE KELIA FROM THE SCREAM QUEENS**" Finn couldn't help but shout enthusiastically Jake couldn't help but gasp as his jaw literally dropped down to the floor out of shock and awe after realizing his' buddy was right about the lead guitarist of their favorite rock band in all of Ooo,  
Marceline and The Scream Queens, being in their house.  
"**I know, I know.**" Kelia said with a sly grin on her' face

"**Uuh, so what're you doing here?**" Jake said a little nervously to the girl who isn't only one of their favorite rockstars but was also trying to kill them a moment ago.  
"**Marceline sent me.**" Kelia said nonchalantly while rubbing her cheek still hurting from Finn's punch.  
"**She sent you to kill us?**" Finn said with a confused look

"**Not cool, man.**" Jake said with a pout

"**No, she just wanted me to invite you two over. I just thought I'd see if you two are cool or if Marcy's gone soft. Ever thought of actually locking that door?**" Kelia said as if it should make perfect sense

"**...Makes sense.**" Finn and Jake said while shrugging their shoulders

"**So are you two ready to go?**"

"**Yeah!**" Finn said with a look of anticipation

"**Full circle!**" Jake said energetically

"**Cool, let's go.**" Kelia as she headed out with the two adventurers following not far behind

"**Hey Jake, what time is it?**" Finn said sticking out his fist eagerly

"**I haven't got a clue, but you'll probably say...**"  
"**ADVENTURE TIME!**" the two brothers said in unison eagerly as their fists connected.

* * *

**Well, that's it for Chapter 2. I hope this makes up for the short chapter 1 For those of you who don't know who Kelia is she's Marceline's werewolf friend and lead guitarist from the Adventure Time Comics, I admit I don't know much more about her other than that but she looks like she'd be an interesting character and help from anyone who does know any more about her or have (read) the AT Comic series she's in, I'd appreciate it if you tell me if she's out of character or not especially since I may not be able to continue until I at least know what direction I'm heading in, right or wrong?**


	3. The Day The Human Couldn't Chill

**Author's Notes**

**Chapter 3 is finally up! To bad this isn't where the real adventure starts. But at least I broke 1,000 Words :)**

* * *

Finn, Jake and, the werewolf started walking towards Marceline's Cave nothing out except for the three of them and the stars that lit-up the night sky. Once they were about half way to Marceline's, Keila let out a loud bored sigh and looked at Finn and Jake with sleepy eyes that told them to wait for a moment.  
"**You two wouldn't happen to have anything red I could eat would you?**" Keila asked.  
"**Actually, yeah I think I've got a red apple somewhere in my' pack.**" Finn said as he rummaged through his' pack.  
"**Do you at least have any meat?**" Keila said, now holding on to her' stomach.  
"**Uh you mean OTHER THAN US RIGHT?**" Jake said with a fool hearty smile on his face.  
"**Relax dog, I don't bite.**" Keila said winking her eye.  
"**Funny coming from the girl who tried biting our' faces off 7 minutes ago.**" Jake said while stretching a few of his' fingers into him and Finn about to be eaten by Keila's werewolf form

"**Got em'!**" Finn said triumphantly as he pulled out the fruit he was searching for along with a clear plastic bag containing a rib slathered with a thick reddish-brown sauce.  
"**Thanks, this should hold me over for the next hour or so.**" Keila said as Finn handed the food over to her.  
After eating the red from both the apple and the sauce on the rib, Keila started eating the rib and within seconds had eaten it clean to the bone and soon after the trio was inside Marceline's house and in the presence of the Vampire Queen, who was wearing her' usual blue jeans, red boots, and light gray tank top.  
"**You two clowns wanna head somewhere crazy fun?**" Marceline said as she strummed a few cords on her treasured axe base.  
"**Alright, (yawn) where we going?**" Finn said shrugging his' shoulders.  
"**Oh no where special... just the darkest part of The Great Blood Gorge.**" Marceline said nonchalantly as she leaned her' base against the wall.  
"**Whoa, that sounds totally math!**" Finn said with eyes throbbing from a lack of sleep

"**Yeah, yeah, so math!**" Jake said, now wrapped around Finn's head

"**So, you two up for it?**" Marceline said as she Keila stood beside her

"**Totally.**" the duo said exhaustedly just before collapsing into a unconscious state

"**Wow these two are out of it already?... were they like this when you got them?**" Marceline said disappointingly

"**Not exactly...**"Keila said with a grin on her' face

"**Alright, what happened while you were over there?**" Marceline said smiling as she raised an eyebrow.  
So Keila explained how she had unintentionally woken the two brothers up and nearly had them as a late night snack, after a brief laugh the two ghouls dragged the unconscious brothers back to their tree fort and (literally) tossed them onto/into their beds.  
The next day, when Finn woke up he couldn't help but feel sad that he and Jake missed out on going on an adventure with Marceline and Keila to a place they've never heard of.  
After imagining how much fun they would've had at The Great Blood Gorge with Marceline and Keila, Finn headed down to the kitchen where he found 6 messages left on his' phone.  
The first one was a message from Jake telling Finn that he'll be hanging out at Lady Rainicorn's house all day but that he should be back in time to hang with him and Marceline.  
The second was from Lady but since Finn can't understand her, he just saved the message incase it was meant for Jake.  
The third one was from Lumpy Space Princess talking about how she's wondering when Finn's going to ask her out and that how "even though he's so lumping hot" she can't keep saying "no" to all the other guys that ask her out.  
The fourth message, which Finn was hesitant to listen to due to the previous, was from Princess Bubblegum reminding him that she'll need him to stop by the Candy Kingdom as soon as he can tomorrow to help test out her latest experiment.  
The fifth message was from Marceline reminding him and Jake to stop by her house so they'll be able to hang out with her and Keila before they go to their band's record label to record their next album so they can take a break from their tour and start their vacation.  
"**Oh Glob, what's next?**" Finn said with a moan just before the next message began to play.  
The last message was from Flame Princess asking Finn if he'll be able to stop by her' house and spend the day with her.  
Finn couldn't help but blush at the thought of being with Flame Princess all day, but was still worried about what he's suppose to do; three of his' closest friends all want/need him.  
When the sun's up today he'll be with Flame Princess then when it's night he'll have to head over to Marceline's and hang with her all night and the next day, after getting no sleep, he'll have to help Princess Bubblegum over in the Candy Kingdom with her' experiment.  
"**Oh clam!**" Finn said as he realized he overslept and missed out on almost half the day

"**No time to waste**" Finn said as he put on his shoes and headed out the door and over to Flame Princess' house.  
Finn was there within 10 minutes but when he got there, there was no sign of Flame Princess, she wasn't outside waiting for Finn or inside her house.  
"**Oh Glob, I must've been late... Or maybe I did something else wrong.**" Finn said with a sorrow filled voice as he was about to head home with his head down low in depression.

When suddenly he heard something, it was a distanced voice that Finn couldn't hear before, the voice was starting to get louder.  
"**Inn...Finn...Finn...Help!**" the voice said

"**FLAME PRINCESS!**" Finn screamed as he started running back as soon as he recognized her' voice. Once he was on the outside of her' window, Finn looked inside again and saw a swirling vortex with what looked like a countless number of skulls staring at Finn.  
"**TURN BACK.**" the skulls said with an ominous voice and a stare so cold even The Ice King would freeze

"**BUNK THAT!**" Finn shouted as he dove head first into the vortex.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Sorry this was late, I got side tracked and had other responsibilities that I had to attend to.**

**Next Chapter the real story finally begins, where all the action and REAL adventure will be. Don't be surprised if this one takes at least 2 or 3 weeks because I'm going to be busy with homework, studying, and actually writing/plannig the next chapter instead of just improving it.**

**I won't give spoilers but let's just say, you'll enjoy the chaos. **

**NOT NIGHTOSPHERE RELATED (or at least not yet)**

**Please PM/Review what I should change, what I should keep and, what you think**


	4. The REAL Adventure Begins

**Author's Notes**

**Turns out that I was WAY wrong about how long this was going to take**

**Well, here's Chapter 4**

* * *

The last known human in The Land of Ooo, had soon gone through the portal and, after seeing a seemingly endless ocean of fire, skulls and, lava, Finn was in an unusual hallway that looked like the entrance to a church surrounded by a peanut gallery. Finn wandered until he soon found himself face to face with both Flame Princess and the princess of the Fire Kingdom's captor. It was a blindfolded woman with a pale light blue toga, an angel's wing sprouting from the upper right part of her' back on the shoulder-blade, a demonic wing growing out the upper left part of her backs' shoulder blade, long pale violet hair that reaches her' shoulders, a thick black blindfold covering her' eyes and, pale snow-white skin.  
"**Flame Princess!**" Finn shouted as he bawled his' fists so tight he felt his nails digging into his palms

"**Finn!**" Flame Princess said in a surprised voice as she attempted to break free from her captors' iron grip.

"**I knew you'd come.**" the princess said with both a voice and a face that expressed just how revealed she was Flame Princess struggled even more in an attempt to free her' self from the unnamed assailant but was pulled back even harder, so hard that she tripped and only stayed up because of the kidnapper's grip.  
"**Venture forth no more child of man!**" The pale woman said as she summoned a barrier in front of the adventurer.

"**What do you want with Flame Princess?!**" Finn shouted with anger.

"**The Princess of the Fire Kingdom is to undergo a trial to decide whether or not she's fit to continue to walk the face of this earth.**"

The blindfolded being said as she now started to force Flame Princess to continue to walk forward.  
"**Y...You can't...What are you even talking about?**" Finn said as he placed his arms on the barrier and started frantically pushing in various spots of the barrier trying to find a weak spot in what's separating him from the two.

"**The Princess shall be sent to one of the many Dead Worlds to be tried for whether or not she truly deserves a second chance at life, if she's to be sent to The Land of The Dead or another Dead World or, if her' trial is in requirement of the judgement of a greater power.**" the emotionless woman said pressing forth.

"**Well what gives you the right to take her away just like that?**" Finn said now randomly striking the barrier.

The woman looked both ways, as if she's making sure that the three of them are alone and began leaning in, after taking one last look to make sure they were alone.  
"**Okay look dude, I'm just doing my job. I don't even want to do this.**" she whispered with a teenage voice.  
"**What do you mean by 'second chance' I saved her?!**" Finn said upset as he now started to crack the barrier.

"**Oh, no you did but... justice is kind of BLINDFOLDED!**" she said annoyed as she pointed to her' blindfold.

"**You're Justice?**" Finn said with a confused look as he paused from breaking down the barrier.

"**No, THIS...**" she presents her' self "**IS A WORK UNIFORM, MY NAME IS DUELETTA.**" Dueletta said un eased.

"**Oh, well is there anything I can do to help?**" Finn said now completely confused.

"**Ooh shh you're uuh... kind of going to have you hands full today, Finn**" Dueletta said with a guilty face.

"**Hey, how do you know my' name and what're you talking about?**" Finn asked nervously.

"**Dude, you know how rare humans are? and this is kind of my' third stop today...**" Dueletta again said guilty.

"**What do you mean...No!**" Finn said as he realized who the other two Dueletta had to be talking about were.

"**I'm sorry Finn, I already dropped off Princess Bubblegum and Marceline The Vampire Queen.**" Dueletta said

"**I can't let you do that!**" Finn shouted as he delivered a headbutt causing the barrier to shatter like glass.

"**Okay, I am SO outta here!**" Dueletta said fearfully as she took flight now carrying The Princess of Flames.

"**Get back heeeeere!**" Finn roared as he lunged at the air-born Dueletta who was just out of the hero's righteous furry.

Finn made several more attempts before Dueletta disappeared from his' eyesight and into the distance.  
Finn immediately started heading in the same direction he saw Dueletta fly off in, when he saw a hallway with a sign that reads "Entrance to the First Dead World" and just beyond it is a purple portal. Finn, without even a moment's hesitation, plunged head first into the portal awaiting whatever danger lys on the other side of it. Finn landed, with a loud thud, face first on a gravel road and after plucking gravel off his' face looked around and found himself in The First Dead World, a dreary middle-aged style village that seems to have no end aside from a single ocean surrounded by souls that have circled it supposedly since the beginning of time. But the adventurer didn't have any time for sight-seeing, three of the most important people in his life (other than Jake, BMO and, Lady) are all in danger and need his' help or else they may never be seen from again. Finn looked around the village, asking specters if they've seen which way Dueletta and Flame Princess went, but there was no sign of them or any time to rest.

"**Hey, I remember you.**" a familiar voice said.

Finn turned his' head as soon as he heard the voice only to see a familiar figure from his' past.

"**DEATH!?**" Finn said in total shock and awe as he identified the ruler of The Land of The Dead.

"**Yeah, it's me. What are you doing here you don't belong here.**" Death said as he started to look at Finn to make sure what he said was true.

"**Yup, you don't belong here.**" Death said with a stern voice

"**Yeah. Look I already know that, I'm just here to save three of my friends.**" Finn said impatiently as he flailed his arms around as if they were boneless.

"**Oh, so that's it.**" Death said with a smirk, that was difficult to see, staring at Finn as if he was transparent.

"**WILL YOU TELL ME WHERE TO GO OR NOT!?**" Finn said with a burning gaze in his' eyes.

"**Of course.**" Death said unfazed "**They'll all be in the same Dead World, The Sixteenth.**"

"**Can you get me there?**" Finn said unamused.

"The question, Finn The Human, is if you CAN make it to The Sixteenth Dead World." Death said completely serious.

"**What's that suppose to mean!?**" Finn said just as serious.

"**Each Dead World you're in represents a different emotion.**" Death said informatively.

"**Well which Emotion does this represent?**" Finn said nervously as his arms shook impatiently.

"**Depression. And the only way to get to the next is to dive into the center of its' ocean.**" Death informed Finn.

"**Anything else?**" Finn asked sarcastically.

"**If you manage to make it back to the World of The Living, tell Peppermint Butler I said 'hi'**" Death said.

Finn nodded as he stormed off towards the ocean determined to save everyone and leave no one behind. After what seemed like hours to Finn, and was really only a few minutes, the only thing standing between him and getting back his' lady was his' fear of the ocean.  
"**Come on Finn...They'd all do the same for you...**" Finn repeatedly said to himself.

Finn took a deep breath, and closed his' eyes, as he now dove into his greatest fear without so much as a second thought except for who he's doing this for. Now engulfed by the water, Finn started to slowly swim downward trying to stay calm as he continued to slowly descend deeper into the ocean for what seemed to be an entire day before Finn felt like he was actually going to drown. Finn knew he wouldn't make it back up to the surface in time and that he was so close to reaching The Second Dead World, that he just needed to get a little deeper. But things started getting darker and darker until he reached the bottom of the ocean. When Finn Reached The Second Dead World, he popped upside down hovering above the water for a moment before splashing back down into the water. Finn stopped to catch his' breath when he noticed bubbles were coming from underneath him...  
Finn was too worn and out of breath to move though so he just braced himself for whatever's coming up. Soon the creature surfaced and Finn was shocked to see that the creature was non other than his' brother: Jake The Dog!

"**JAKE!?**" Finn screamed

"**Yeah...bro I'm...here...so, what's next?**" Jake said as he regained his' breath

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Well...that's Chapter 4 for ya, I'll get started on Chapter 5 right away.**

**We won't see Dueletta again she was strictly a plot device OC and we won't hear about any back story.**

**Jake showed up! What's Next**

**Don't forget to Read, Review, Follow and PM me about my' story.**

**Visit my' profile and vote on my' poll so I can get started on my next story!**

**XD**


	5. Lust

**Author's Notes**

**(: I'm back :)**

**This isn't late due to writer's block but due to a lack of time and interest, wasn't sure if I'd just edit the last chapter and say that I've put this on hiatus, but enough about that here's Chapter 5**

* * *

"**Yeah...bro I'm...here...so, what's next?**" Jake said as he regained his' breath.  
"**Well, for starters**" Finn said calmly as he finally caught his breath.  
"**GET ME OUT OF THIS BLUBBING OCEAN!**" Finn demanded as he now started to panic at the fact that he's still in the ocean.  
"**Okay dude, just-calm-down.**" Jake said before he stretched into 15 times his' size, picked Finn up and placed him on his' back.  
"**I can't calm down Jake!, Flame Princess-PB-and-Marcy-have-all-been-kidnapped-and-if-we-don't-hurry-we-may-never-see-any-of-them-again!**" Finn said within a single breath so fast Jake barely understood a word.  
Jake went silent for a brief moment and shape-changed into a boat and started to accelerate rapidly as bubbles came from behind him at an alarming rate. In less than a minute, the two adventurers reached the shore and to their amazement they found The Second Dead World: it was a barren wasteland of nothing but violet sand and strong winds. Finn and Jake looked around, which was difficult in an eternal violet sand storm, and could only see one thing besides all the wandering souls floating past them: a sign that reads "Second Dead World" and "All Shall Be Lost Within Their' Own Lust."  
"**Within Their Own Lust? What's that suppose to mean?**" Finn said concerned.  
"**Whatever you're 'all about' is all you'll ever do.**" Jake said uneasily.  
"**You mean like you and...**"  
"**ICE CREAM!**" Jake interrupted as he started running towards a large whirlpool like sand pit.  
"**ICE CREAM, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!**" Jake said as he ran towards the sink hole.  
"**Ja****ke what're you doing? There's no ice cream here. An...and even if there was we wouldn't have time for that anyway LIVES ARE ON THE LINE!**" Finn said very irritated as he pulled on Jake's' back trying to get him to turn around and come to his' senses, but to no avail as Jake belly-flopped into the sinkhole and the two were slowly being swallowed by the violet sand.

"**Dang it Jake!**" Finn said as Jake, who's now come to his' senses, stretched out multiple pairs of arms and legs to lift them up and out of the sink hole.  
"**Uhh...I guess there wasn't any ice cream there huh?**" Jake said embarrassed before Finn bonked him on the head for wasting time and almost getting them killed.  
"**What the plop made you think there was ice cream here anyway, is this place giving you poo-brain?**" Finn said as he continued to try to find the way to the next Dead World.

"**Maybe.**" Jake said as he began walking away from the sinkhole and just looking around where ever Finn wasn't.  
"**Hey wait, I (sniff, sniff) I think (sniff, sniff) I smell something (sniff, sniff) familiar...**" Jake said with wide eyes, after running around for a few minutes only pausing to locate which direction the scent was coming from.  
"**Any idea where the smell's coming from bro?**" Finn said just before Jake stopped moving around and started sprinting in a single direction.

Jake kept running for miles until what Jake smelt was in sight, Finn and Jake had followed the scent of Tree Trunks!  
"**Tree Trunks!?**"Finn and Jake said in unison beyond shocked, to see the little yellow-green wrinkled elephant that's like a grandmother to them, and stopped almost dead in their tracks to stop and figure out what she's doing in The Second Dead World.  
"**Finn...**" Tree Trunks said with an unsettling voice as she turned around and, to Finn and Jake's' horror, revealed to have crystals for eyes!  
"**Uh, T.T. what're you doing here and what's wrong with you?**" Jake said looking very concerned at the fact that last time she had crystals for eyes she tried to kill him, turn Finn into a crystal and, force him to be her' king.  
"**I am not Tree Trunks, I am Quartzion the Queen of The Second Dead World! And you DOG are the one who killed me!**" Quartzion said as her' eyes began to glow and she began to grow.  
"**Uh...**" Jake said nervously as he noticed Quartzions' eyes started to glow and a high-pitched humming noise could be heard.

When suddenly two lazer beams shot out of Quartzion's eyes and came right at Jake, had they hit Jake he would've been vaporized and nothing other than a small pile of ashes on a large glass-lake that was once just more sand until those rays zapped it. Quartzion was about to fire again when she noticed a certain boy with a bear-hat was riding on the back of the magical dog whom she blames for her' death.  
"**Ah, there's my' soon to be king of The Second Dead World.**" Quartzion said with a devious grin as she propelled her' trunk, like a frog's tounge, at Finn who was a little...REPULSED at the thought of what she had instore for him.

Finn managed to slide down Jake's' leg and completely avoid being caught, Finn wasn't sure what to do though; it may not be his' friend Tree Trunks but it still looked like her so Finn couldn't bring himself to hurt her. Quartzion repeatedly tried to grab Finn and repeatedly tried vaporizing Jake whenever she missed, or if he tried to pick Finn up, until Finn thought of a plan...  
"**Hey Quartzion, uh...I'm... uh...totally up for (sigh) being...your' king.**" Finn said with a voice that was filled with disgust.  
"**You will!**" Quartzion said as she turned her' head when she was about to fry Jake with her lasers.  
"**Ye...yeah, all I need is to go get some...things from the Third Dead World. Can you show us the way so we can get them and hurry back here?**" Finn said, biting his' lip trying not to spit up his' lunch (which he has yet to even eat).  
Quartzion gasped excitedly, grabbed Finn, put him on Jake's' back, then wrapped her' trunk around Jake and started flying as fast as she can to a gateway with a swirling vortex.  
"**Welp hurry back now, so we can get to snuggling.**" Quartzion said as she pushed the two into the vortex.

"**Okay, the Second Dead World sucks.**" Finn said before taking in a huge breath.

"**Mm hmm**." Jake said as he nodded his' head in agreement.

The two adventurers were slowly moving on their way in the vortex to The Third Dead World, trying to mentally prepare themselves for what may be waiting for them on the other side.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Quartzion did technically die when tree trunks was turned back to normal.**

**And sorry again that it's late but this week was completely hectic for me time-consuming wise and I started to think of just putting this on hiatus and not even let you know about it or leave you a chapter to at least give you something to remember me by.**

**I'm officially putting What's Next? on hiatus for now and will try to expand to at least 3 other stories for Adventure Time and I will soon be closing the poll for who'll be in said story and another poll will open to determine when I'll come back to this, hopefully I'll get more voters than the current poll has right now and on a side note I WILL start to fiddle with what kinds of stories I'll write; like if they'll get written like an actual episode (like this is supposed to be), if I use a little more creative freedom, if I bring personal things into these stories like past/current experiences, or maybe I'll even try my hand at writing a romance (it actually hurt writing that, mostly because it's 4:19 A.M. and I'm feeling neck pains.)**

**On a final note thanks to those of you who're following, reviewing and, favoring this with a special thanks to BraveBraveSirRoin and White-wolf-Purple-eyes for your' much appreciated support and you're the only reason this chapter's even gone up.**


	6. Chapter 6, Not completely finished-sorry

**Author's Notes**

**I'm back...to writing ****What's Next?  
**

**DO NOT EXPECT MUCH, FOR THE MOMENT IM' JUST PROGRESSING THE STORY UNTIL I GET SOME INSPIRATION TO CONTINUE IT LIKE MY' OTHERS.**

* * *

"**What do you think we're in for?**" Jake said as he and Finn landed on something that felt oddly soft and itchy.

"**A red carpet I guess.**" Finn said as he stood on one knee, and gazed at the long red carpet that looks as if it were a mile long.

"**Finn, Jake?**" a familiar voice said.

The two brothers paused before turning to see the last person they thought they'd see in any Dead World, Peppermint Butler!

"**Peppermint Butler!?**" Finn said looking at the stripped candy in disbelief.

"**What are _you_ doing here?**" Jake asked, absolutely confused.

"**I'm here to try to save the princess.**" Peppermint Butler said as he began to walk away.

"**Wait-Take us with you!**" Finn and Jake said as they dove and grabbed hold of the butler's heels.

"**Okay, okay!**" Peppermint butler said, as he nodded his head in agreement, with an annoyed expression on his face.

"**Math.**" Finn said

"**Alright, so what way are we going?**" Jake said

"**Just follow me.**" Peppermint butler said, as he finally continued on his' quest by walking forward

"**Hey Peppermint Butler, how'd you get here?**" Jake asked, showing signs of boredom from their quiet progress.

"**Oh, Death simply told me about the Princess being scheduled on trial today.**" The breath freshening candy said.

"**Hey wait, why didn't you just ask Death to leave PB alone?**" Finn asked, confused by Peppermint Butler not using said solution.

"**Because, for the moment, Death has no say; this trial decides if she is to go to Death in the underworld.**" Peppermint Butler said, with a 'no duh' facial expression.

"**Ah, we're here.**" Peppermint Butler said as the trio arrived outside of a very unusual sight...

"**So this next dead world is a...**"

"**Black hole?!**" Finn interrupted.

"**Eh, it's just for show; it was a dragon portal but returning from the other side always made people stink.**" The butler said, completely unfazed by the portal.

"**Wait this Dead World is over? No monsters or leaders in charge here?**" Jake said disappointed with the lack of action or excitement.

"**Nope.**" Peppermint Butler said as he pressed forward.

The trio leaped into the portal and landed in an unusual world that looked as if someone turned off a color switch.

"**Why's everything...in black and white?**" Finn asked as he studied the environment.

"**Because in here you're pure essence is how you're manifested.**" Peppermint butler, who's still completely colorful, said.

"**Wait why are you still colorful but me and Finn are...**"

"**That's not important, just wait a moment for a shortcut to appear.**"

The trio paused and out of nowhere, an elevator descended and opened in front of them.

"**Okay, get inside.**" The butler said

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**This isn't the actual chapter, just wanted to get this little..._preview?,_ yeah that's a decent word for it, out of the way before 2013**

**Happy New Year.**

(Not that excited; remotely depressed)


End file.
